


Supernova

by Kyuukoi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinda Dreambur?, M/M, RAIN THIS IS FOR YOU, Secret Santa, You could read it as platonic if you really tried, but you'd have to REALLY TRY, love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuukoi/pseuds/Kyuukoi
Summary: He was like a star.He was mine.----Or: Ghostbur and Dream have a heart to heart on a cliff!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 25
Kudos: 272
Collections: Completed stories I've read, Secret Santa.





	Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my dear child Rain! I love you! Have a happy holiday season <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :D

“Dream?”

The green-clothed man darts up from his spot on the cliff, overlooking the ocean. When he caught sight of the spirit before him, he heaved a sigh of relief, flopping back onto his spot, his bare feet dangling over the edge of the rock to feel the salty ocean breeze as it billows past. “Ghostbur.” Dream pats the spot next to him, inviting the specter to sit with him. “Come to see the view? It’s the best place to watch the sunset.”

“Um- no. I wanted to speak with you.” Dream hums. His eyes were glued to his feet. “Also- your mask- it isn’t on.” Ghostbur gestures lamely towards his face, not used to the casual air Dream was displaying. As well as a ghost can sit, Ghostbur sank to the ground beside Dream, folding his hands in his lap.

“I don’t mind. It’s not that big a deal.” Dream shoots a sideways glance toward the ghost. “What was it you wanted to speak to me for?”

Ghostbur sits silently, contemplating what exactly he wanted to know. With a sudden determination, he turned to Dream, grasping him by his shoulders. “I want you to describe Alivebur to me. Without sugarcoating it. Just- tell me what he was like with you.” Dream stares into his pale eyes, searching for  _ something. _

“Sure. I guess you deserve to know. More than most at least. Let me think.” Dream leans back onto his hands, bracing himself on the craggy ground. “He was…”

_ He was… something entirely new. Different.  _

Dream stood crouched on a tree branch, peering out around the trunk of the tree, keeping his eyes locked on to the portal leading to the main hub. Tommy had gone through just minutes earlier, presumably to meet his older brother and bring him into the SMP. However reluctantly, Dream has agreed to allow Tommy’s brother—Wilbur, Tommy has said his name was—to live in the SMP. Ender knows the kid needs someone to watch out for him. 

From his concealed perch, Dream watched silently as the unusually colored Nether portal spit out white sparks from its sheet of swirling particles, and as they disintegrated before they could scorch the grass below it. The ancient runes on the portal frame pulsed with white-hot power as two figures emerged from the sheen of light. The first face Dream could clearly make out was one familiar to him. Tommy was tugging on an older brunet’s sleeve, Wilbur, he assumed. He couldn’t quite make out the other’s face, his vision dotted with spheres of light from the portal’s flare of power, obscuring his view of the newest member of the SMP. Dream stepped further out of the foliage, blinking hard in an attempt to clear his eyes. 

After a few seconds, Dream’s vision clears up, allowing him a full view of Wilbur. His heart stutters and his breath catches at the back of his throat. The man before him was…  _ beautiful.  _ Soft hazel eyes surrounded by full brown eyelashes, a cozy yellow sweater, seemingly hand-made, and a soft yet strong face. His hair was well-kept, and Dream’s hands itched with the urge to run his fingers through the unruly locks. The world seemed to stop turning for the split-second that all of these observations ran through Dream’s head. 

A jarring voice cut through his frozen state, snapping him back to alertness. Said voice came from the direction he had been staring. He turned his head slightly to look at the young boy beside Wilbur. Tommy had a blinding grin on his face, waving frantically in Dream’s direction. “Big D!” Tommy calls for Dream’s attention for a second time, perking up when he manages to get it. He gestures for Dream to approach the two. Silently, still a little flustered having been caught staring, Dream slinked over towards the pair.  _ He gets prettier the closer he gets.  _ Under his mask, Dream’s face burns as he nods at Tommy in acknowledgement. 

The young blond practically vibrates in place with excitement, repeatedly shifting his weight from one foot to the other and back, never halting or slowing down. By the time Dream had come to a complete stop before him, Tommy was ready to burst at the seams with impatience. “Dream!” he exclaims. “This is Wilbur.” Tommy gestures to Wilbur, who, in turn, waves and flashes an awkward smile before sticking his hand out, clearly waiting on a handshake. Dream’s hands shake from within his hoodie pockets, clenching and unclenching. After a few moments of empty staring between the two, Wilbur’s hand dropped slowly to his side as his smile becomes slightly more strained. 

“What the fuck, man? Don’t be all cryptic and shit.” Tommy burst between the two, suddenly slicing through the steipling silence. He turns to Wilbur, still visibly racked with energy, and begins tugging him down the Prime Path by his sleeve. “Come on, Wil! I gotta show you around!” As Wilbur was dragged past Dream, they were caught in each other's gaze, locking their eyes, even through the porcelain mask. An unspoken conversation passed between the two, even though no words were exchanged. And well... If Dream kept an eye on the two during their tour... no one needed to know. 

_ Charismatic _

Of  _ course _ Wilbur was going to stir up trouble. He’s related to  _ Tommy. _ Why  _ wouldn’t  _ the chaos run in the family? A wry chuckle rips out of Dream’s throat. He reaches for his axe, the familiar weight a comfort in his hand. He swings it a few times, the Arc of the blade making a noise not unlike ripping a clean piece of paper. Dream twirls it again before allowing the blade to stay by his side, unmoving. Suddenly, like a cobra striking out at its prey, his arm snapped forward, burying the hatchet into a nearby tree trunk, slicing into a stolen “L’Manberg” flag nailed to it. 

_ Wilbur Soot _

The man who holds the silly idea of independence close to his heart. A man who believes he can best Dream in a game of wits, a battle of war.  _ A fool who drags children into war.  _

How  _ dare _ he challenge Dream for the right to govern  _ his own land _ however he feels fit? Instead, he drags  _ children _ into this petty quarrel that should have stayed between them. 

He had gained support far too quickly, his silver tongue, his tales of how Dream is a tyrant to overthrow; they twisted into the minds of the L’Manbergians. He painted Dream’s legacy in lies, covered him in slander. All the pretty boy had to do was sing a few songs and preach against Dream’s ‘tyranny.’ Next thing you know, there’s a pointless rebellion building against him

Softly, Dream smiles, a wicked, sharp thing. Wilbur wants to challenge him? That’s fine. He’ll crush him like an ant.  _ See if his words can save him then. _

_ Passionate _

Wilbur is radiant. Dream stopped in his path as the sudden thought hit him, forcing its way to the forefront of his mind. Beneath the mask, his mouth dropped slightly, his eyes widening. It wasn’t  _ new.  _ Objectively, he was always aware that Wilbur was pretty, but somehow, Dream had never realized just how  _ intense  _ Wilbur was. The man in question chattered away at his side, crazed eyes darting between Dream to his hands, to the forest floor, back to Dream.  _ You’re beautiful. _

Throughout it all, Wilbur was the only person,  _ the one person  _ who could match Dream. Step for step, jab for jab, Wilbur never seemed to tire, never gave up.  _ Never left. _ And, oh, how the times have changed. Never before would Dream have thought he’d ever willingly work with Wilbur,  _ but then again, their goals haven’t… exactly aligned before. Dream wanting to destroy L’Manberg and all. _

The L’Manberg War was the first challenge Dream had been given in quite a while. While most, if not everyone, would credit Tommy with the true challenge, Dream knew better. He had  _ seen  _ better. Wilbur brought L’Manberg together. He gave them the reason to fight back against Dream. Wilbur is the reason L’Manberg was thought up, the original founder. Without Wilbur, there would have been  _ nothing. _

With his words and his strength, he built everything up from the ground.  _ All though…  _ Dream smiled, still staring at Wilbur, who had since taken notice and fallen silent, leaving no sounds between the two except the occasional whisper of a breeze against the trees. _ For all of his strengths, the people still voted him unworthy of being president.  _   
  
“You’re sure you know what you’re doing? There’s no turning back if we go through with this.”  _ You’ll never be forgiven. They’ll hate you.  _ Though it went unspoken, the message was very clear. “Last chance to walk away.” Honestly, Dream didn’t know why he was saying these things. It would be bad for him if Wilbur walked away now.  _ Then again, if he doesn’t- _

“Come on, Dream! You want to blow it to bits just as much as I do. No need to act like you have morals in front of me! Just be yourself.” His vice dropped to a purr, the older brunet leaning into Dream’s space, laughing slightly as he scurries away, his ears burning. “Really though,” Wilbur’s eyes soften, “I know what I’m doing.” Wilbur reaches out, holding one of Dream’s hands with both of his own. “Thank you for all you’ve done for me. I know we’re supposed to be enemies, and you’re probably only doing this for your own gain, but still.”

Silence reigned as the two stared at each other, both taken off guard by the sudden heartfelt speech. “You always had a way with words.” Dream chuckled, a soft smile fighting its way onto his face. “Well then. I suppose there’s no more waiting.” Dream leans in, nearly touching foreheads with Wilbur. “How’d you say it?  _ Let’s blow this motherfucker to smithereens. _ ”

_ He was mine. _

\-------

“He… I suppose the best analogy to make is, he was like a star. A supernova.” To his right, Ghostbur nodded along. “He was brilliant. Blinding. In his darkest days he shone so bright he would light up the entire sky.” Dream looks down, watching as the waves crash against the cliff, white foam spraying through the air. Then, as if it was never there, the sea reclaims its lost water, pulling it into the depths. 

“But stars… they burn out. Or, well.” Dream gives a bittersweet smile. “They go out in an explosion. One last bang.” He sighs, a soft thing. “He was always one for theatrics.” 

Ghostbur hums, his first sound since Dream had begun his story. Then, he begins to speak. “You loved him.” Dream chokes at the blunt statement. He wasn’t even asking, so sure in the truth of what he’d said. Dream raised his hands, ready to argue, when Ghostbur looked at him sadly. “It’s okay. If it makes you feel better, I remember a few things about you. A lot of his happy memories were you two.” A beat of silence. “I’m sorry I can’t be him for you.”

Green eyes stare out over the horizon, the setting sun casting long shadows and rays of light into Dream’s eyes.  _ That’s why his eyes are watery. It’s not because-  _ “No, I’m sorry.” Ghostbur starts as his partner swings up to his feet in one fluid moment, hooking his mask back onto his face as he walks away. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save him from himself.”

**Author's Note:**

> We have a nice [Discord Server!](https://discord.gg/UJ3mxc6s5t)


End file.
